Salva il Natale gran pezzo d'animale
by Lady Lillina
Summary: Questa è la fic di ieri, avevo sbagliato a postarla ^_^;;; CMQ il Natale è alle porte e c'è sempre il solito cattivone che vuole rovinarlo; riusciranno i nostri eroi ad impedire questa cattiva azione?


**"SALVA IL NATALE, GRAN PEZZO D'ANIMALE!"  
("Il canto di Natale di Berserk")**

  
**Commento: **Che bellezza Natale è di nuovo alle porte e lo si vede dai negozi addobbati a festa, dalle luci che rivestono la città, dalla pubblicità ai panettoni, e da quella riesumazione dei buoni sentimenti, come se tre giorni di bontà, solidarietà e generosità servissero a cancellare come un colpo di spugna un anno di meschinità ed egoismo!  
Ma il Natale è alle porte e prepariamoci ad essere inondati dalla melassa appiccicosa delle storie edificanti che si trascina dietro, dal bene che trionfa sul male, dai buoni che vincono sui cattivi e dal tormentone che sono chi fa del bene viene alla fine premiato mentre agli altri spetta solo cenere e carbone.  
E Lady Lillina, cioè ME, non vuole essere da meno e propone la sua fan fic colma di onesti sentimenti educativi affinché le/i lettrici/ori oltre che divertirsi possano pure riflettere.  
E quale migliore serie edificante, di pura moralità, di affetti sinceri e di grande coraggio può meglio rappresentare quest'atmosfera di zuccherina gioia e di stucchevole bontà se non Berserk, dove tutti di vogliono bene, nessuno fa del male al suo prossimo e tutti vivono felici e contenti in un'utopica armonia?  
Dopotutto Topolino, il cane Charlie, il ratto Fievel, e gli altri personaggi dei cartoon americani erano stati già impiegati come testimonial di un Natale diabetico di bontà e Lady Lillina, cioè ME ha dovuto ripiegare sui disoccupati dell'ultimo momento.  


**Rating: **Essendo una favola educativa e di profonda riflessione è rivolta a GRANDI e PICCINI, perciò il rating sarà GENERAL.  
Contenuto: Essendo una favola di Natale il suo contenuto sarà moraleggiante ed inneggiante alla bontà.   


**Disclaimer:** I personaggi impiegati nella storia appartengono al signor Kentaro Miura, che gentilmente me li ha prestati per la fic poiché anche lui è favorevole alle storie morali ed impegnate sul Natale; se appartenevano a me col cacchio che li usavo per scrivere una stucchevole pacchianata del genere!   


**Spoiler:** Anche nelle Midland esiste il Natale, pure se con il nome di Rinascente (da non confondersi con l'omonima catena di ipermercati nel nostro paese), così pure i bambini (e gli adulti) di questa terra fantastica hanno il loro Babbo Natale, che però nominano Grande Regalone.Infatti il Grande Regalone, a bordo della sua slitta magica ed in compagnia dei suoi tre Angeli Cantori, porta la notte della Rinascente dolciumi e giocattoli a tutte le persone buone di cui ha ricevuto la letterina.Cosa può accadere se il cattivone di turno decide di rubare le preziose missive e lasciare così il popolo delle Midland a bocca asciutta il giorno della Rinascente?Come minimo il caos totale e la disperazione generale!Ma ciò non accadrà poiché due baldi giovani di sani principi morali (e di nostra conoscenza) si offriranno volontari per ricuperare le letterine rapite, che non sono le vallette di Passaparola, e salvare così il Nata..hem..la Rinascente di un popolo che merita almeno per un giorno la felicità.

**PROLOGO**

  
"La festa della Rinascente era ormai alle porte e ciò lo si capiva dal fatto che gli eserciti prima di scannarsi sul campo di battaglia si scambiavano gli auguri.

I famosi e gloriosi abeti delle Midland orgoglio e vanto della Nazione venivano adornati non più con i cadaveri degli abitanti dei villaggi assaltati e saccheggiati, ma con palle di vetro colorate, festoni argentati, angeli di metallo e candele luccicose; chi apparteneva ad un'armata di morti di fame e non poteva permettersi questi costosi ornamenti, ripiegava sulle spade, le lance, le balestre e qualche pezzo d'armatura strappato all'esercito nemico, creando originali, quanto pesanti, alberi di Rinascente.

Tutti, almeno chi sapeva scrivere e leggere, compilavano la loro lettera di richieste alla figura simbolo di questa festa, che non era Dio che si faceva uomo, bensì un signore anziano grande e grosso vestito di scarlatto, che corrispondeva al nome di Grande Regalone.

Il Grande Regalone infatti esaudiva alle suppliche che leggeva nelle varie missive che grandi e piccini gli inviavano quando si avvicinava la festa della Rinascenza, ed in un periodo di guerre e carestie, dove il popolo minuto mangiava un giorno no e l'altro pure, era di grande importanza raccomandarsi ad una figura del genere per sopravvivere.

Il Grande Regalone portava giocattoli e cibo per i piccoli e grandi, indipendentemente che fossero nobili o popolani, bastava solo che gli scrivessero presso il suo magico palazzo, che si trovava in una regione chiamata Polo Nord!

Mai il Grande Regalone veniva meno alle richieste, tutto ciò che veniva minuziosamente elencato nelle letterine, veniva consegnato nella casa del mittente, mentre i tre Angeli Cantori, Raffaele, Gabriele e Michele, detto "Michelino" a causa della sua bassa statura, rallegravano la famiglia intonando splendide melodie rinascentizie come "Jingle bells", "Tu scendi dal camino", "Merry Rinascente", "Ma quanto è bello volersi bene", "Notte di gioia e bontà" ed altre canzoni tipiche in un'atmosfera da fiaba.

Il Grande Regalone aveva l'abitudine di scendere giù dal camino, per questo la massaia, l'ancella, oppure la donna del soldato doveva avere l'accortezza di spegnerlo onde evitare al simpatico vecchietto fastidiose ustioni al fondoschiena; gli Angeli Cantori, invece erano più fortunati, poiché bussavano al vetro per segnalare la loro presenza ed entravano così dalla porta d'ingresso.

Anche un piccolo mercenario di nostra conoscenza aveva inviato ogni anno la sua richiesta al Grande Regalone.

Fin tanto era stato troppo piccolo per saper scrivere, riferiva le sue pretese a voce al padre adottivo, quest'ultimo ogni volta gli aveva promesso d'inserirla nella propria missiva diretta al simpatico signore dei doni .

Ma ogni volta al posto dei giocattoli e dei dolci richiesti ritrovava nella sua calza, che veniva appesa al grande albero decorato per l'occasione, un'armatura di una taglia più grande ed una spada più lunga.

Fu questo il motivo scatenante che convinse il soldato bambino ad imparare almeno i rudimenti dell'alfabeto; infatti appena fu capace di mettere assieme due sillabe scrisse la seguente missiva:  


_"Caro Gan Regalonne,  
Shono un picolo mercenario di nomme Gatsu e o imparatto ha scriverre perché mi shono stuffatto che tu nn mi porti mahi i giocatoli ce ti ciedo per la Rinasciente.  
Iho ciedo al mi babo Gambino se mete i regalli per me nela sua leterina, e lui mi dicce di sih, ma soto l'albero io ci trovvo shempre un'armattura piu grande e unna spada piu lunga e nn i giocatoli ce volglio; fosse nn sai legere?  
Ciomunque volio provare un ultima voltta con me steso e cosi ti ciedo se mi porrti una monta e baik, un trenino eletrico, e la Fabrica dei mostri di Drago Bal; per favorre nn volio armatture ealtre spade ce ne o la naussea.  
Sperro ce tu shia un hommo lealle e nn un balista comma shei statto finora.  
Gatsu"_  


L'infantile mano tamponò le macchie d'inchiostro che si erano riversate copiose sopra la carta, prese poi il foglio, lo ripiegò accuratamente su se stesso e lo infilò in una rudimentale busta sul cui retro aveva scritto, con i medesimi orrori d'ortografia che aveva usato per compilare la lettera, l'indirizzo del Grande Regalone.

Infine prese della ceralacca e con quella sigillò l'apertura della busta.

A quel punto doveva essere soltanto spedita a chi di dovere; ma dov'è che venivano imbucate le letterine al Grande Regalone?

- Ganbino..- Disse il piccolo mercenario al padre adottivo.

-Cosa c'è?!- Gli rispose rudemente l'uomo, che per quell'orfanello portasfortuna non aveva mai avuto una grande simpatia.

-Mi dici dove posso postarla?- E temendo di ricevere una salva di scapaccioni ( il povero Ganbino quando menava lo faceva di brutto) per la sua domanda, il piccolo Gatsu allungò con timore la manina in cui stringeva la busta appena sigillata.

-E questa che cosa sarebbe?- Domandò il mercenario con un vocione che faceva invidia ad un orco; con occhi carichi di cattiveria fissò il figliastro, e poi la letterina che questo teneva tra le dita.

- E' la richiesta che voglio mandare al Gran Regalone; tra qualche giorno sarà la Rinascente ed io sono stufo di ricevere solamente armature e spade per combattere!- Rispose il bambino tremando come una foglia; infatti quelle parole equivalevano ad affermare che Ganbino sicuramente non si era comportato lealmente nella richiesta dei doni per Gatsu, poiché invece di dolci e giocattoli aveva sempre ricevuto armi, armi, armi vere che dovevano essere utilizzate per fare del male al prossimo.

Se fosse stata un altro genere di fic il nostro giovane eroe si sarebbe ritrovato con il naso rotto e due denti in meno in un secondo netto, ma siccome questa storia è indirizzata (soprattutto) ai bambini è meglio evitare le scene di violenza, così Ganbino, invece di alzare le mani, come suo solito, si limitò a prendere, in maniera sgarbata ed incivile, la busta.

-Dai qua che te la spedisco io!- Usò come giustificazione per il suo gesto.

Gatsu lasciò andare la letterina malvolentieri, avrebbe voluto chiedere al padre adottivo se realmente avrebbe adempiuto a ciò che gli aveva promesso, ma siccome gli era già andata bene una volta riguardo le botte, preferì non sfidare una seconda volta la fortuna e rimase in silenzio a vedere il frutto della sua fatica scomparire assieme a Ganbino.

Quest'ultimo, quando fu sicuro di essersi allontanato a sufficienza da quello che chiamava "moccioso portasfortuna", ruppe la ceralacca, aprì la missiva e lesse rapidamente ciò che c'era stato scritto sopra, dopodiché accartocciò infuriato il foglio di carta.

-Giocattoli; bah?!- Bestemmiò tra i denti.

-Non avrai mica l'intenzione di spedirgliela davvero?- Gli domandò un collega, che casualmente aveva assistito alla scena e non era riuscito dal trattenersi di sbirciare il contenuto della lettera.

-Scherzi?!- Rispose gelido Ganbino.

-Quello "lì" non si merita altro che un'armatura più grande ed una spada più lunga per combattere!- Aggiunse nel mentre trasformava il foglio di carta in mille piccoli coriandoli.

Il Grande Regalone non avrebbe così mai letto quell'innocente letterina, scritta da un bambino tanto infelice quanto sventurato, e non avrebbe mai messo nella povera calzetta la bici tanto sognata (anche perché come cacchio si fa a mettere una mountain bike dentro ad un pedalino?) , il trenino elettrico e la Fabbrica dei mostri di un anime concorrente.

Tutti i piccini sarebbero stati felici quel giorno, tranne Gatsu, che come ogni anno avrebbe solamente scartato gli ennesimi strumenti di morte, che servivano per portare avanti il suo infame lavoro di soldato bambino e rendergli ancora più arido il cuore.

-Ah Grande Regalone!?- Disse infatti il ragazzino quando, con amara sorpresa, si accorse che il luccichio che vedeva sbrilluccicare tra le fronde del grande abete di Rinascente, non era quello della bicicletta, ma bensì della nuova corazza. -Mi sa tanto che non sai davvero leggere, Ciuco!-

Con grande tristezza si provò la nuova armatura e da quella volta in poi considerò la festa della Rinascente solo un'immensa boiata.  



End file.
